All I Can Do
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: I do NOT own Degrassi and characters. Adam Torres isn't TRANS. I do own is this story, words, chapters, ideas and Character name is "Avery J. Torres." All I Can Do is by Jump 5. Rated T later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Adam POV**

How do I start this story off like **All** **I Can Do** is talking about **Us Against The World? **I am **stuck **in my bed with the **fever **and **flu with the cold too. **Today I didn't go to school at all. Also I have my Mom "Audra Torres" is taking care of me now okay. You find out in more chapters to come about my Life from Drew's Dad Married my Mom through my Life at age 17 years old okay please find out. And I conquesting of my brother Drew is such **goofy brother **that I have. My two Best Friends Clare and Eli are still Dating. But Eli is in the same grade as Clare and I. Drew is in Twelfth grade and he will be 18 years old soon.

**Audra POV**

Well lets go checked up on my other Son Adam is doing okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Adam talks about his Childhood: part 1**

Lets go talk about my Childhood okay.

Here it Goes: "When I was born on June 8, 1995 to my beautiful Mother 'Audra' and mean nasty look Father 'Ernest' in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada? When I was about three years old; my Real Dad took me fishing and a piccnic with him, my Mom and I? When I was about four years old; my Mom and Real Dad are having a huge fight in the Kitchen? I lean against the bare wall and listen to them talking. My Real Dad 'Ernest' grabs his 357 Maguam Pistol and went shot at his coworker into his coworker's chest. Sometime Later: Ernest comes back into the house. Audra yells at Ermest for KILLING his coworker. Audra said, "Ernest: you just KILL your best coworker in the chest. I don't want you around my Daughter's Life again. Gracie and I are Leaving this City and house also too okay." Ernest said, "Audra: please wait and I can do a lot better okay. I love you and Gracie so much okay." Audra said, "Ernest: I am not in the mood for this Ernest. Goodbye Ernest!" About a minute Later: Gracie starts to 'Cry' now. Audra walks back out of the Kitchen. She grabs Gracie and their Luggage 'Everything' to put into her car 'a Audi G5' now. About ten minutes Later: Audra and Gracie are staying in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was still Summer Vacation for Gracie. The next four to five weeks Later: Audra meets Omar Torres at real eastate's office outside in the parking lot. Gracie is hanging out with her Mom. But Gracie was to Shy to Introduce herself to Omar Torres. Omar said, "Gracie: I have a Son name is Andrew 'Drew' and he is almost a year old than you are. Gracie. your Mother has the beautiful eyes I could imagine okay. Drew is here with me today. Its okay I can ask your Mom out on a Date this Saturday at 6pm sharp." Gracie said, "Omar: sure you can take my Mommy out on a Date this Saturday at 6pm. Can I hang out with Drew also too please." Saturday came as fast Later: Audra is getting to go on her Date with Drew's Dad 'Omar Torres' Tonight. Later: Omar and Drew Torres show up to Audra's Hotel Apartment number is B #5 right on time. After Omar and Audra left on their Date. Drew and Gracie are left with a babysitter. Gracie begins to shaking up and she wants to go potty. But she has to Learn to potty training first and she is only just turn four years old on June 8. After Omar and Audra come back from their Date. They see Drew has his arm around Gracie and they're sleeping on the Couch together. Audra pays the babysitter her beautiful Shining dollar bills now. Omar whispers "Audra: lets Drew and Gracie sleep and may I can the night too also." Audra whispers back "Omar: sure you can the night and you may sleep with me. If you don't mind at all okay." About two years Later: Omar and Audare in Enaged. They planned to get Married in the Summer after Gracie's birthday. That on July 3. Gracie is sitting on the Swing all alone. Drew is dressed and he went outside to cheer up Gracie now. Drew said, "Gracie: what's wrong, Little Sis." Gracie said, "Drew: Mom is forcing me to wearing dresses and I dislike them and can I tell you a secret please." Drew said, "Gracie: you tell me anything and I Promise I won't tell anybody at all okay." Gracie said, "Drew: you know I want to become a Boy just like you okay." Drew said, "Gracie: we will be like BROTHERS together." When I just turn thirteen years old: I was in the bathroom all alone on Really hot Summer June 13. I got a pair of Sciorrors out and I start to cut my hair short. I put on Drew's Old Clothes on me. When I heard Drew coming from the Front Door? I put the Hood up over my Hair now. Drew said, "Gracie: hi Gracie, how's your Day today." Gracie said, "Drew: please don't Call Gracie anymore okay." Drew said, "what do I have to Call you. Let me Help you with a new name okay." Gracie said, "Drew: sure thing, Drew." Drew said, "how about Adam." Adam tries out his new name just now. Adam said, "Drew: I like my new name and its fits me better. Are we going to tell Mom and Dad about it please." Drew said, "Adam: sure we can tell Mom and Dad about your new awesome name okay." Later at 6:00 pm: "Mom and Dad, Gracie need talk to you two about something okay." Audra said, "Gracie: what is it, Baby." Omar said, "Gracie: Speak up please." "Mom and Dad, I don't want go by Gracie anymore okay," Gracie asked. Audra said, "Gracie: I know how hard you are trying to pushing people away." "Mom...Are you listening to me? I am not a Girl anymore and I am a Boy just like Drew okay. My name is now 'Adam' right now," Adam asked. "Gr-Adam wait please," said Audra.


	3. Chapter 3

** Ch. 3 Continued on Adam's childhood: part 2**

Adam said, "Mom and Dad: I don't feel like a Girl. But I am a Boy now." After Adam got done talking and his went upstairs towards his bedroom. Drew walked out of his bedroom and Knocks on Adam's bedroom door. Adam said, "Its open!" Drew walks into Adam's bedroom now and sits the Edge of Adam's bed. "Adam, how it go with Mom and Dad." Drew asked. Adam said, "Drew: Mom maybe not will to aspect me just who I am okay." Drew said, "Adam: its going to be Alright and I'll be on your side. I'll always to Protect you, Little Bro okay." When I just turned fifteen years old: I started high school at Degrassi. Drew is on the Football Team. Drew has number it is # 88. After Freshmen year got over it is Summer Vacation again. It is also Adam's Sweet sixteenth birthday. On July 14: Adam got the SURGREY done. School started up again. Adam is a Sophomore and Drew is a Junior in high school together. After Sophomore year got over for Adam. Also its Adam's seventeenth birthday: he having Clare and Eli to come over for his birthday dinner together. Adam is Recoving for his left arm shoulder from Vince shot him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 Checking up on Adam**

**When Adam's Flashback Ended and he is still inside of his Warm King-Size bed now? Later: Audra comes upstairs towards Adam's bedroom to take his Temperature now. Audra Knocks onto Adam's bedroom Door just now. Adam said, "come in!" "How are you feeling, Honey?" Audra asked. Adam said, "Mom: I feel fine okay. Where's Drew right now?" Audra said, "Adam: Honey, Drew is with Bianca on their Date okay. Put this Themomature under your Tongue, Adam please and don't talk with the thing in your Mouth at all." Right about Twenty minutes Later: Themomature Beeped and it Reads '107.2.' Audra said, "Adam: Honey, you have to Stay home because why you have a Really Bad Fever and FLU okay. I'll make Chicken Broth for you if you want it okay." Adam said, "Ma: why is this Really Bugging me out today." Audra said, "Adam: Honey, I don't have a Clue okay. I will Call 'Drew' up to get his 'Ass' back home before we go 'Nuts' together okay."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 Drew i so Ground but Adam isn't**

**Drew gets home pass his Curfew at 8:30 pm Sharp and but he got home around at 12:00 'Midnight' now. Drew is such in big Trouble right now. Drew finds his Dad sitting in his Lounge Chair and Watching some Television now. Omar gets up out of his Lounge Chair and walks over toward Drew. Omar said (yelling,) "Drew: Andrew, where have been." Drew said, "Dad: I don't know where have I been." Omar said, "Andrew: your Mother, Sister I mean 'Brother' and I were Worried about you. You Already know your Curfew is always at 8:30 pm Sharp okay. You are Acting like a 18-Month old Baby and you need to Act like almost a 18-year old Teenager/Adult okay. Strait this out your and don't come running back 'Crying' to your Mother, Brother, or me at all."**

**Still at Midnight: Drew Dashes off upstairs yo his bedroom just now. Suddenly Drew walks pass Adam's room. Drew went into his room get Unchanged first and then Drew Undo his Queen-Size bed now.**

**Right at 1am: Suddenly Adam Wakes up and he puts on his Grayish Robe on. Adam is Maybe Sleepwalking now. Adam walks out of his bedroom just now. Adam Goes Toward Drew's bedroom and Adam takes off his Grayish Robe. Adam takes off his Soaking Wet Boxers right now in Drew's bedroom.**

**Right about at 1:04 am: Adam Crawls himself in Drew's Queen-Size bed just now. After 1:32 am: Adam gets back up and he Grabs his Boxers and Grayish Robe just now. Adam Goes back into his Really Cold bedroom now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 Coca Cola**

**That Following Morning: Eli POV:**

As Eli says bye to Parents' before he Goes to school and pickup Clare also too. Eli Hops right into Morty aka the Died Hearted Beloved Hearse that Eli loves.

**Clare POV:**

I am still Waiting for over an hour for my boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy gets here.

**After Eli picks up Clare and they are at school Already: Eli and Clare POV:**

Well, Well looks like someone didn't get enough sleep last Night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 6 Adam is still Sick with the Flu and Fever**

**Audra POV:**

"Do you, Honey what **Temperature** says Already? Audra asked

Adam said, "Ma: yes I Really do, Ma."

Audra said, "Adam: Honey, it says **109.8** still okay."

**Right about 6pm Sharp: Omar Torres comes Home from a very Long Day today.**

**Omar POV:**

"Honey, I'm Home from Work right now." Omar said.

**Audra POV:**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 Adam is still Stuck in bed**

**I am still Stuck in bed like Forever. I dislike being Sick with the FLU. Now I see my Mom is Standing in Front of my bedroom Door. "How are you Feeling, Honey?" Audra asked. "I feel fine, Mom okay." Adam said. "Honey, you have an Doctors' Appt today like in an Hour and so you need to ready. NO Beanie today okay." Audra said. Right about Fifty minutes Later: Audra and Adam are Waiting for the Nurse to call Adam's Name out in the Waiting room right now. About Two minutes Later: the Nurse came out of her Desk and she walks into the Waiting room. The Nurse said, "Adam Torres: please follow me right now." Later: the Doctor comes into the room.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9 Adam is all Better:**

Well today Adam is getting all Better from the FLU and Fever also too. Yay for Adam gets all Better today. He goes back to school right away now. When Adam walks in Degrassi right now. Adam evenly walks up to his locker just now. "Hey there lookin' Cowboy," Eli said. "Hey what's up with you Grasshopper," Adam said. "Nothing much and what about yourself," Eli said. "Seriously Eli c'mon what is that a problem with that." Adam said. "No I don't Adam," Eli said. "This should be good." Clare said. "Alright then alreally." Adam and Eli said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 Adam hangs with Clare & Eli at The Dot:**

**After school POV**

Well its after school time for: Adam, Clare and Eli are going to 'The Dot' right away now. "Okay that's enough kissing you two." Adam said so quietly. Adam got up and left to go back home right now. But he ends up at Fiona's Condo. Fiona finds Adam is trying to **KILL** himself again. Fiona walks down towards Adam now. Fiona grabs those items out of Adam's hands right away. Fiona threw those items away in garbage can outsid of 'the Dot' just now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 Burning**

Neither for Adam wasn't **_Killing_** himself and but he **Ends** up **Burning** him again. Adam **gets** up **_off_** the ground and **Runs Straight** Home. Adam totally **didn't** see a Car **'SUV' **is coming around the corner. Adam **Definitely** gets **Hit** and he is maybe **Parayzled **maybe on his Legs. Adam's Mom comes **Running** out **of** the House and gets **Worried** about Adam **again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: **In this Chapter of All I Can Do is someone is new to the Torres family its a boy. I do own this Character by the name is **"Avery J. ****Torres"** okay. Here's Chapter 12! **'Enjoy it!'**

* * *

**Ch. 12 New Little Brother:**

**Adam POV:**

When I got Home today and I saw someone sitting on my Family's Couch right now? Oh its somebody is new in my Family now. "Who are you and why are you doing in my House in the First Place?" Adam asked. "Well Dude, I am 'Avery J. Torres' aka your new Little Brother okay. Your Mom and Dad just got **Adopted **into your Family today at 2pm. My Birthday is Novembr, 22. I am Sixteen in Half years old. Your name is Probably it is Adam and is that right. Your Mom Told me all about you and Drew okay." Avery said.

**Audra POV:**

"Hi Honey, how's Day today. You just Met your new Little Brother just now before I walked into here okay." Audra said. "Yup I Sure did Met Avery right before you, Ma walked into here aka the Living room okay." Adam said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

**Nobody POV:**

**"Oh wow its a Beauty." Drew said. "Whatever Andrew and get a Life for yourself!" Adam growled. Adam gets off the Couch and Heads upstairs for something now. Finally Adam is in his bedroom. "Well Avery, how you been and tell me; about yourself!" Adam said. "Well big Bro, I was Born in Manathan, New York and Little Bit Raised in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. I had a Older Brother Greggery Manchester and I still one as a Brother. His name is Thomes 'Tommy' Morris okay. I want to Hear about you, big Bro please." Avery said. "Alrighty! There's nothing to talk about me okay." Adam said.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author note: I decide to do this chapter for garibaylupe2 today.**_

* * *

**__****Chapter 24: The Weekend**

**__****Adam POV:**

**_Luckily I am just staying home on the beautiful weekend without my EX girlfriend 'Becky Baker' around me this weekend. Anyway my Mom is at work, Dad 'Omar' is at work also, Drew is with Bianca DeSousa and Avery is with just me. Because why: Avery can't stay home by himself and he gets so scared too._**

**_Avery POV:_**

**_"Adam, what are you talking about somethings like what." said Avery. "Well Avery, I am talking about some stuff and that's including you okay." said Adam. "That's fine by me, Adam okay. I love you, Adam!" said Avery. "Of course I love you, Avery!" said Adam._**

**_Sometime later: Adam and Avery J. Torres are just hanging out together. Suddenly Avery falls down and he hurt himself on his left arm shoulder right now. Adam comes to the RESUCE_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15: Faith**

**Adam POV:**

**I am so Bored at Home and besides I have my newst Little Brother Avery J. Torres with me. "Bro, I don't watch TV, Movies, Scary Movies, Horror Movies, or play on game systems. Because why I HATE that kind of Stuff anyway Okay." Avery said. "That's Alright Little Bro." Adam said. "Big Bro, I don't have a cellphone just like you okay. Also one time I got a Rash on my whole body from telephones and cellphones also too okay. Oh no my whole body ITCHES right now. I can't STOP it right now, big Bro. What can I do and I don't know? It HURTS so badly right now." Avery said. "Let me go call Mom okay. You can follow me into the Kitchen right now." Adam said. Later: Adam is on the telephone with his Mom 'Audra Torres' right now. "Hello, May I please talk to Audra Torres please and thank you." Adam said. "Sure thing and Hold on one Moment." Someone said at the front desk. "Hello, Adam: what is wrong. Why did you call me for something? How's Avery doing?" Audra said. "Mom, Listen to me okay. There's something wrong with Avery. He suddenly broke out rash on his whole body just now okay. Avery needs you, Mom please I am begging here." Adam said. "I am on my way right now. Just tell Avery I am on my way okay." Audra said.**

**Avery POV:**

**"Bro, help me please!" Avery said. "Where are you at, Avery right now?" Adam said. "Bro, I am right Above you on the Ceiling and I am STUCK up here 'the Ceilling' alone. I don't know what to do in the first place. Where's Mom at, big Bro?" Avery said. "Avery, Mom is on her way right now okay." Adam said.**

**Thirty minutes Later:**

**Audra comes Home from Work just now. "Adam, I am here and where's Avery at." Audra said. "Well Mom, Avery is STUCK on the Ceiling in the Kitchen right now still okay." Adam said. "Adam, let me look and I'LL call your Dad and 911 okay right now. What Happened to Avery in the first place?" Audra said. "Mom, Avery started to break out a rash on his whole body and he started to ITCHING right now!" Adam said. "Adam, help me please!" Avery said.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Avery is at the Hospital**

**Adam's POV:**

**I am getting so Worried about Avery right now. **


	17. Chapter 17

**_Ch. 17: Avery comes home from the hospital._**

**_Adam's POV:_**

**_I'll take care of my new little brother Avery away from Bullies, Strangers and veincles too. Later: Avery has to sleep with me in my king-size bed. Drew is still at home with Dad. I am on my way home with Mom and Avery. I am sitting next to Avery on the way home from the hospital. It turned to be Avery has Skin Reaction Rash on his whole body. Avery told me this: he had it before at age 9 yep. So I will more taking care of Avery aka my newst little brother. Sometimes Avery can drive and sometimes Avery can't drive._**

**_Drew's POV:_**

**_Just now Adam, Mom and Avery: just got home._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18: Adam makes a Promise to Avery.**

**Adam's POV:**

**"Hey Avery, can I ask you something in importantly please." Adam said. "Adam, you can ask me anything you like okay." Avery said. "Avery, I Promise you: to Help Mom out with you. Also do you watch Television and play on Xbox 360s." Adam said. "You Promise. No I can't watch Television, Movies and play on Xbox 360s. They are to much for me anyway." Avery said.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19: After Avery makes Promise to Adam.**

**Avery's POV:**

Well something is a thing going on for Avery right now. We don't know is it today.

**Adam's POV:**

Well its alright!


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20: Avery goes to school with his big Brother Adam.**

**Avery's POV:**

Well today is my first day at Degrassi Community School with my Favorite big Brother Adam Torres. "Lets go, Little Bro." Adam said. "Alright I am coming, Adam. Are you Driving to schoolm, or Mom is Driving us to scholl this Morning?" Avery said. "Mom says, I am Driving us to school okay. I'll give a tour around Degrassi Alrighty." Adam said. "Thanks, big Bro. You are my Second Best Friend and Charlie Carr is my First Best Friend okay. I love you, big Bro." Avery said. "Your Welcome, Little Bro. AW that's so Sweet of you did that for me. Also I Love you too, Little Bro Alrightly!" Adam said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: This is chapter goes to a big thank you to garibaylupe2!**

* * *

**Ch. 21: Adam and Avery J. Torres.**

**Nobody's POV:**

"Are you almost getting ready for school, Little Bro?" Adam asked. "No I am not going to school this Morning and I am not Feeling to Good anyway. Just Go to school without me okay. I just want Mom to come to Feel my Forehead please and thank you. I love you, big Bro!" Avery said. "Sure I'll Go get Mom for you anyway okay. Of Course I love you too, Little Bro!" Adam said.

Later at Degrassi: Adam Drove himself to school. Adam sees Clare, Eli, Becky, Connor, Jenna, Luke, Alli and Dave this Morning right now.

Sometime Later afterschool: Adam Heads Home to Bring Avery's Homework to him now. When Adam got Home and he sees Avery on the Ground. Avery is Laying on his back and "Adam, Help me please Before I do something Wrong like '**Dying**' Here okay." Avery said. "Avery, where is Mom at. Avery, are you Listening to me. Stay in my Arms please and thank you, Little Bro." Adam said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Another Author Note: garibaylupe2 expire this chapter for letting me write this chapter explaining a lot of details in line of order. peacefully, adamtorresrules88! :-) 3 ya, adamtorresrules88**

* * *

**Ch. 22: Avery didn't 'DIED' at all.**

**Adam's POV:**

I hope Avery doesn't 'DIED' in my Arms. "Adam, please don't 'Cry' and I am not 'DYING' at all." Avery said. "Avery, you are Wide Awake and I am doing is Happy 'Crying' about you. I Found you on the Ground on your back and I put you in my Arms. I love you, Little Bro!" Adam said. "Well I love you too, big Bro and you are my best friend/brother in the world that I have!" Avery said.


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note: this chapter inpired to Jemicicous who thinks my username is so cool. "Booyah!" -Adam Torres from Degrassi.

* * *

**Ch. 23: Inpired Drew comes Home Finally.**

**Later at 8:00pm Sharp: Drew comes home finally yay for Drew. Avery is better at things so far with Adam. Now finally Avery is going to meet his other big brother Drew for the first time tonight right now. "Drew, this is Avery aka your new Little Brother." Adam said. "Adam, I want to go bed now!" Avery Whines at Adam. "Avery, co'mn lets get you to bed right now okay." Adam said.**


	24. Chapter 24: Final Chapter

**Ch. 24: Final Chapter of All I Can Do**

**Adam's POV:**

I Hope my new Little Brother Avery is doing Alright right now. My Mom Told me this reguarding Avery: Avery has **Cancer** and Maybe his Hair is Maybe Possibly going Fell out Maybe. My Best Friend Clare Edwards is going **Pray** for Avery to get Better Soon as Possible just now. Thanks Again guest readers and reviewers also too.

Author Note: this is the final chapter of All I Can Do. Do you want me do a Sequal, or not it is up to you!


End file.
